A Birthday Worth Waiting For
by Lopithecus
Summary: It's Bruce's birthday and Clark knows exactly how to celebrate it.


**A Birthday Worth Waiting For**

 **A/N: This time I didn't miss Bruce's birthday! Yay! Happy birthday our grumpy little bat!** ❤

Clark flies to the Manor in civilian clothes. If Bruce were to find out, he would probably reprimand him but Clark doesn't care. Today is supposed to be a special day for Bruce and he won't allow Bruce to ruin it for himself. Before landing in front of the front doors to the Manor, Clark pats his pants pockets. Both boxes are still there, one velvety red in his left pocket and one velvety black in his right. Satisfied, he lands and knocks on the door.

He waits while Alfred makes his way to the door, Clark following the elderly man's footsteps with his super hearing. He can hear the grind of arthritis in his bones and those deft hands smoothing down the front of his dress jacket. The door opens to a stoic looking Alfred and Clark smiles warmly at him. "Hello Alfred."

"Master Clark, please do come in." Clark steps in and Alfred takes his coat. "Sir, you have had the master key to this house for over three months now. You _are_ allowed to use it."

Clark chuckles, heat forming on his cheeks. "I know, Alfred, but I feel a little weird just coming in."

In response, Clark only receives a raised eyebrow from the man. "Master Bruce is in his office."

Clark smiles warmly. "I know; I can hear him." Alfred nods once before turning away, allowing Clark to leave and go to Bruce. When he reaches the office and enters, Bruce is sat exactly where Clark had expected him; behind his desk. He's typing on the computer and doesn't look up when Clark arrives. Clark walks over and around the desk to stand behind Bruce, leaning down and wrapping his arms around the man's neck. "Hello," he says, placing a soft kiss to Bruce's temple.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Work."

Clark rolls his eyes. "Which is?"

"For Wayne Enterprises. The board of directors are insisting that I take a look at the sales and Lucius informed me that I should play along." Bruce presses something on the keyboard and another document pops up onto the screen. It's full of numbers and Clark really doesn't understand it.

"Can you take a break?" Bruce grunts in answer and Clark sighs. "You do remember what day it is?"

"Not our anniversary."

Clark chuckles in amusement, remembering their one-year anniversary of dating and how much of a big deal Bruce had made it because he thought Clark would want it to be a big deal. The day only ended in amusing disaster and Clark had to sit Bruce down and explain to him that he didn't want Bruce to change and start making things bigger than they were if it wasn't like him to do such a thing in the first place. Bruce had sighed and told Clark that he loved him and that he didn't deserve such an understanding boyfriend. Clark had made sure Bruce knew that he did deserve such a thing. That was just over three months ago, around the same time Bruce had given Clark a key to the Manor.

"No, it's not but it is your birthday." Bruce groans and Clark chuckles some more. "So, how does it feel to be thirty-eight?"

"Old."

Clark smiles. "Well, I'm going to decide for you and say that you can take a break from this. Knowing you, you've been working on this for hours now."

"Almost seven hours."

"You need to take better care of yourself," Clark mumbles under his breath and Bruce doesn't respond. He takes a hold of Bruce's wrists and pulls them off the keyboard. "Come on, I've got some things planned out to do."

"Clark," Bruce groans, allowing himself to be dragged out of the chair and away from the computer. "You know I don't like celebrations."

"Then don't think of this as celebrating your birthday. Just think of it as a date because technically it is that as well."

Bruce rolls his eyes and sighs. "Okay, what did you have in mind?"

Clark pulls out two movie tickets from his pocket. "Dinner reservations at your favorite restaurant and," he holds the tickets out to Bruce, "tickets to see a movie."

"What movie?"

"A classic." Bruce raises his right eyebrow. "Don't worry you'll like it." Bruce crosses his arms and Clark relents. "The Third Man." When Clark doesn't get a response, he clarifies. "I saw the other day that you were reading the novella so I thought you might like to see the movie."

"And they just so happen to be showing the movie in a theater."

"Well, not in Gotham but they are in London."

Bruce's nonchalance cracks and he starts to laugh. "We're going to London?"

Clark holds out his hand, asking silently for Bruce to take it. "If you want."

Shaking his head in what Clark assumes is amusement, Bruce takes his hand and steps into his arms. "You're ridiculous."

"But you love it."

"Just go," Bruce says, still laughing.

It doesn't take them long to fly to London, not with Clark's spare cape that he keeps at the Manor safely wrapped around Bruce's body. At the movie theater, they end up ordering some popcorn and Clark convinces Bruce to indulge in a soda. They are then soon sitting in the dark of the theater room, eating out of the extra-large popcorn that they are sharing and watching the movie. When the movie is done, they walk out hand in hand. "All I'm saying is the novella was better," Bruce tells him again.

"And all I'm saying is, of course you think that."

"Hey, you should agree with me. You write for a living."

With a smile, Clark lifts Bruce's hand and kisses his knuckles. "I do admit that a lot of times the books and novellas are much better than the actual film."

Bruce playfully hits him on the arm. "Besides, you can't say much since you haven't even read the novella. I'll let you borrow it so you can tell me which one you like better."

"Alright," Clark says, chuckling at Bruce. He then pulls him into his arm. "Guess where we're going for supper?"

"Not my favorite restaurant in Gotham I'm assuming."

"Correct." Clark lifts up in the air when he sees no one around in the alley they walked into. "France."

"Oh, how romantic," Bruce says sarcastically.

"You'll love it. Maybe I can even fly us to the top of the Eiffel tower."

"With everyone that's on it? I don't think so." Bruce wraps his arms around Clark's neck. "You know Clark; I actually have one birthday wish."

"Which is?"

A mischievous smile forms on Bruce's face. "To skip supper and instead go back to the Manor and to my bedroom to…" he trails off.

"What about the reservations? And it's your favorite restaurant in France."

"Are you seriously wanting to go eat instead of have sex?" Clark shrugs and Bruce sighs. "Fine. Go on. Fly."

With a winning smile, Clark starts flying in the direction of France. Once they are at the restaurant and eating, Clark is glad he convinced Bruce to still eat there. Bruce's eyes are alight with joy and happiness and it makes Clark happy in return. Bruce probably would have regretted not going. After their supper, Clark flies them back to the Manor. "Now it's time for the bedroom… if you want."

"Clark, I asked for it before we even went to France. Trust me I want it." Getting back to the bedroom is easy when all you have to do is fly up to the unlocked window to Bruce's bedroom. From there, all it takes is a little foreplay and preparation before Bruce proves to Clark just how much he wants this by groaning loudly as Clark enters him and starts to thrust slowly. "Oh, God, Clark."

"Good?"

Bruce nods, right arm resting on his forehead and hand gripping the pillow tightly. "Yeah. Very."

"Can I go faster?" Bruce bites his bottom lip and nods again. Clark speeds up and Bruce groans again. He wants to make this as pleasurable as possible for the man underneath him. After all, it is Bruce's birthday. Clark takes a hold of one of Bruce's legs and hikes it up around Clark's waist, Bruce following with the other leg. Clark starts thrusting harder and sucking on Bruce's neck, angling his thrusts in order to hit Bruce's prostate. By now, Bruce is panting hard, eyes squeezed shut and moaning loudly. Clark is glad he had asked the boys to be out tonight.

"Clark, please. Please touch me." Clark complies, reaching down between them and grabbing a hold of Bruce's cock. He pumps it in time with his hard thrusts, causing Bruce to shout and squirm. All the while Clark listens to Bruce for the telltale signs of when Bruce's is going to reach his climax. Elevated heart rate, sweat coming from his pores, breath ragged and fast; Clark listens and just as Bruce is about to come, Clark latches onto his mouth and swallows the loud and long moan Bruce emits.

Bruce tightens around him as his body spasms and Clark allows himself to let go and come deep inside Bruce's ass. He groans himself, the pleasure coursing through his body. He holds onto Bruce tightly, the man beneath him coming down from his climax and waiting patiently for Clark to do the same. When Clark does, he carefully extracts himself from Bruce's body and lies down next to him. They stare at each other. Finally, Clark asks, "How was that for a birthday?"

A slow, small smile forms on Bruce's face and the man curls onto his side and snuggles up into Clark's chest. "Perfect."

Happy smile in place on Clark's own face, he pats Bruce's hair, fingers running smoothly through the locks. "I have one more present for you." Bruce lifts his head in question and Clark places a quick kiss to his forehead before getting up. He walks over to his discarded pants, picking them up, and then hesitates. He turns around, looking back at Bruce who is watching him intently, head propped up by one hand. Clark smiles suggestively at him, covering up his indecision as he studies the man. With a resigned internal nod, Clark turns back to his pants and reaches into his left pocket, taking out the red velvety box. He walks back over to the bed and crawls back into it, holding out the box. He hears Bruce's heart beat spike and his breath hitch. "Happy birthday Bruce." He opens the box and Bruce, though probably not meaning to show it so willingly, sighs in relief. He doesn't realize he had just shown Clark that Clark made the right decision after all.

Inside the box is a pair of diamond cufflinks. Bruce takes the box and peers at them. "How did you afford these?"

"A lot of over time."

Bruce smiles fondly at the gift, running a finger over one of them. "These are beautiful. Thank you."

Clark kisses his temple. "You're welcome."

"I have to admit though," Bruce eyes him warily. "I thought you were going to purpose to me for a minute there."

Clark shrugs. "To be honest, I thought about it." He sees the nervousness Bruce feels at hearing that, the unease of the man. "But I didn't think you were ready."

"Clark-"

"It's okay, Bruce, really," he says truthfully, interrupting. "I'm willing to wait for as long as it takes. Forever even."

The unease disappears and Bruce's eyes and face turn warm. He leans in and kisses Clark's mouth softly and when done, he leans their foreheads together. "I love you."

"I love you too, Bruce."

"I don't deserve you."

"Nope, don't start that up now." Bruce rolls his eyes and Clark laughs. He then peers over Bruce's shoulder to look at the time. "You better go take a shower if you're going to go on patrol tonight."

"Join me?"

"I'll be right there."

Bruce chuckles as he peels the covers back and gets out of the bed, placing the cufflink box on his nightstand. "Alright lazy."

"Me lazy?" Clark calls after him with a smile, watching Bruce disappear into the bathroom, still laughing. He lies there for a few more seconds before getting up and silently walking back to his pants. Clark reaches into his right pocket and takes out the black velvety box, opening it. He runs his thumb over the gold ring, sighing. The shower starts and Clark looks over at to the bathroom that still has its door open. He smiles warmly at the thought of Bruce and about how much Clark loves him. Maybe next year will be the right time. Clark is willing to wait if it's Bruce.

"Clark, you coming?" Bruce calls from the shower.

Clark's smile grows bigger and he closes the box in his hand, placing it back into his pocket. He starts towards the bathroom, feeling giddy and happy. "Coming birthday boy." He laughs as he hears Bruce's displeased groan.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
